megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Plant Man: Defender of Nature
Plant Man: Defender of Nature is a conceptual fangame by D-Boy Wheeler, starring Plant Man. Plant Man faces the Evil Energy, but to get to it, he must do battle with the "Devil Weeds", a group of sentient plant-like alien robots. They can almost be seen as a prototype of Axle the Red from Mega Man X5. Plant Man starts out with his Plant Barrier, and a thorny vine whip. He gets help from the scientist who rebuilt him, Dr. Gallus Blechnum, as well as his wife Tabitha and their young son Tommy. Story {Black Screen} Text 20XX {Dr. Gallus Blechnum and his family meet the newly awakened Plant Man.} Plant Man: Wh... where am I? Dr. Blechnum: Welcome back to us, Plant Man! I am Dr. Gallus Blechnum! And this is my wife Tabitha, and our son Tommy. Plant Man: What's going on? Dr. Blechnum: Well, with Dr. Light and Dr. Wily long gone, and Mega Man having gone back to just being Rock, scientists around the world are bringing back past Robot Masters and reprogramming them for good, rather than bad. Tabitha: I truly believe your skills can be used to benefit the Earth, rather than harm it. Tommy: Yeah, maybe you can help various rainforests recover! Plant Man: That's perfect, kiddo! {Plant Man in the rainforest.} Text Plant Man soon went into the Amazon Rainforest to aid it in recovering, when... {Purple meteor lands in rainforest.} Text A strange object landed in the jungle, and the natural biome is thrown into chaos! {Silhoettes of the Devil Weeds appear.} Text Eight plant-like robots, known as the Devil Weeds, emerged and made the world unsafe. {Close up of Tommy and Plant Man.} Tommy: I've heard of that weird glow! Rock told us of it--it's the same Evil Energy he faced when he was Mega Man! Plant Man: And it's probably a threat to nature AND humanity alike! You go on home and warn your parents! I'll take care of this! Stages Intro Stage Intro Stage: Amazon Jungle (with some nods to Plant Man's stage in Mega Man 6) Boss: Gorilla Tank Stage Select (the Devil Weeds) * Iron Thistle {Metal element boss} ** Weapon: Prickle Blade (a close range blade weapon) ** Weakness: Running Brushfire *** {Boss also has a platform builder} * Burning Thistle {Fire element boss} ** Weapon: Running Brushfire (a wave of fire across the floor) ** Weakness: Seed Whirlwind * Whirlwind Nettle {Wind element boss} ** Weapon: Seed Whirlwind (a whirlwind of seeds; can blow away some weaker enemies) ** Weakness: Seasonal Hold (it messes up with his circuitry) * Aqua Nettle {Water element boss} ** Weapon: Aquatic Melon (a large sphere of water that splashes--similar to Salt Water) ** Weakness: Wintergreen Shot * Cold Thorn {Ice element boss} ** Weapon: Wintergreen Shot (a blue-green wave that can freeze as well as damage) ** Weakness: Cockleburr Grenade * Blast Thorn {Bomb weapon boss} ** Weapon: Cockleburr Grenade (a mine-like bomb; can also destroy certain barriers) ** Weakness: Prickle Blade (need to use hit and run tactics) * Chrono Tare {Time/space weapon boss} ** Weapon: Seasonal Hold (a time-stop attack; some bosses can be damaged) ** Weakness: Photosynth Beam *** {Boss also has a flying machine} * Laser Tare {Laser weapon boss} ** Weapon: Photosynth Beam (a beam similar to Gemini Laser) ** Weakness: Aquatic Melon (it messes up the device that powers the laser) Final Stages The Final Stages are in the Evil Energy Towering Tree (similar to Cut Man's final stages) Evil Energy Towering Tree 1: Forest Near Towering Tree Boss: Heli Buton Dispenser (defeat five Heli Buton, and the machine self-destructs) Evil Energy Towering Tree 2: Root System Boss: Root Heart (weak to Prickle Blade) Evil Energy Towering Tree 3: First Halls Boss: Patrolling Jet Buton (weak to Seasonal Hold) Evil Energy Towering Tree 4: Sap Veins (the sap serves as "water" in this area) Boss: Alien Batabattan (weak to Cockleburr Grenade) Evil Energy Towering Tree 5: Heart of the Tree {Boss Rush; no other boss afterwards} Evil Energy Towering Tree 6: Dark Canopy (final showdown is at the tree top in a darkened sky) Final Boss: Evil Energy --Form 1: Blizzard Man Clone (weak to Running Brushfire) --Form 2: Demonic Evil Energy Storm (weak to Photosynth Beam--hit the evil-looking skull pattern) Category:Conceptual fan games